


Сказки, у которых нет конца

by Anastasia_Draft



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastasia_Draft/pseuds/Anastasia_Draft
Summary: Канон-АУ, Золотой Век Альбиона. Когда выиграны все битвы, сказаны все слова и исполнены все пророчества, истории подходят к своему концу. Но кое-что вечно даже после смерти, что бы там ни говорил Великий Дракон.





	Сказки, у которых нет конца

**Author's Note:**

> написано в 2017 году.

Пузатые реторты клубились сизовато-малиновым дымком, бурлил, чуть подпрыгивая, словно живой, котел на огне, солнце клонилось к закату. Мерлин потер уставшие от долгого напряжения глаза и, с досадой выругавшись, сверкнул глазами, собирая кружащие в воздухе облачка в колбу, закупорил ее и остудил. Сверившись с записями, взболтал получившуюся отливающую серебром жидкость и перелил в длинную бутыль из синего стекла.

— Три дня… — задумчиво протянул Мерлин, делая пару пометок на кусочке пергамента. Настойке, что он приготовил, следовало дать созреть перед тем, как пустить в дело. Мерлин очень надеялся, что он правильно прочел римский манускрипт, написанный по-латински и — что более важно — удивительно небрежным почерком. Впрочем, мерлиновы каракули иногда сам их автор разбирал с трудом.

Мерлин укутал бутыль в одеяло, словно младенца, и поставил ее в угол, подальше в темноту. На сегодня он почти закончил.

Комнату залил нежный предзакатный свет — охровый, лиловый, тихий. Мерлин приоткрыл ставни шире, впуская в комнату пыльные от обилия книг и бумаг вечерний воздух. Дышать стало легче.

Мерлин считал эти покои поразительным, просто поразительным в своей точности памятником артурову высокомерию. Вместо того чтобы отдать в ведение своего придворного мага пару комнат рядом с библиотекой или лабораторией Гаюса, Артур одарил его целой башней, потому что, Мерлин, волшебники живут в башнях, и я король, ты не имеешь права со мной спорить. Одной из основных раздражающих (нисколько не умиляющих) черт характера Артура было его стремление сделать всех вокруг счастливыми, независимо от их желания, а когда дело касалось Мерлина, то Его Высочество совершенно становился слеп и глух к выражениям недовольства и упрекам. Хотя капризничать это придворному магу не мешало.

Так Мерлин оказался обладателем целой башни, захламленной всякой магической ветошью, сохранившейся еще со времен, предшествующих Великой Чистке. Книги заклинаний, справочники, несколько десятков артефактов малой магической силы и несколько — довольно внушительной, лабораторная посуда, одеяния для обрядов и прочее, прочее, прочее пылилось там более двадцати лет, спрятанное от людских глаз. Мерлин считал каждую сохраненную вещицу настоящим сокровищем, напоминанием о былом, и почти месяц безвылазно разбирал эти завалы, сотни раз останавливаясь, чтобы посмотреть, изучить и потрогать. И как бы он насмехался над Артуром, за такую возможность, он был бесконечно благодарен.

Послышался пронзительный, шаркающий звук откуда-то сверху и Мерлин, закатив глаза, улыбнулся.

— Айтуза, — ласково позвал он, — слезь.

По крыше пронесся звук, словно порыв ветра на мгновенье сорвал всю кровлю, и в окне показалась до невозможности хитрая мордашка белого дракона.

— Мерлин, — прохрипела дракониха, цепляясь когтистыми лапами за подоконник.

Тот покачал головой:

— Айтуза, нельзя, нельзя в комнату. Нельзя залезать в дом через окно.

— Нельзя? — переспросила Айтуза и посмотрела на своего повелителя так, что он почувствовал себя так, будто бы обидел ребенка. Хотя она и правду была еще мала - размером с небольшую кобылу. Не то чтобы бы у драконов это считалось за хоть какой-либо размер.

— Нельзя, — вздохнул Мерлин. Последнее зелье стоило двух месяцев напряженной работы, и он не мог все пустить коту под хвост, пытаясь успокоить заигравшегося, словно настоящий котенок, дракона. 

— Но Айтуза соскучилась, — расстроенно возразила дракониха. — Мерлина давно не было.

О. Ну вот как ей откажешь? 

Но отказать пришлось.

— Слушай, — заботливо сказал Мерлин, озаренный идеей, которая ему уже не нравилась, — Я завтра приду к вам с Килгаррой. Хорошо?

— Хорошо, — радостно захлопала крыльями Айтуза, и пришлось подхватывать магией пару слетевших со стола колб. Все-таки правильно он сделал, что не впустил ее внутрь.

— Тогда лети, милая, — проворковал Мерлин и, не удержавшись, погладил дракониху по чешуйчатой белой морде. — До завтра, ладно?

И добавил пару фраз на драконьем, чтобы успокоить и приободрить. Все же родную речь ей было слышать приятнее.

Проревев что-то не менее располагающее, Айтуза расправила крылья, сияющие за спиной, словно паруса, и улетела. Мерлин, улыбаясь, помахал ей вслед.

— Эх, милая… — вздохнул он, осматривая исцарапанный ее когтями подоконник. Вкупе с окружающим бардаком покои придворного мага снова выглядели запущенной халупой. Артур не преминет его этим попрекнуть. Кто бы сомневался.

Мерлин вернулся к столу и снова зашелестел бумагами. Хотя он и решил, что на сегодня достаточно, дел все еще было за глаза.

Сосредоточиться не получалось. Усталость от долгой езды, месяца, проведенного вдали от Артура, и, в особенности, от слов Килгарры давала о себе знать. Старая хитрая ящерица не желала униматься и продолжала раз за разом вмешиваться в их жизнь, своими словами разрушая то хрупкое равновесие, что стоило им так много. В последний к нему Мерлина визит Килгарра говорил что-то об исполнившейся судьбе, пути, что пришел к своему завершению, и становлении Альбиона. Мерлин слышать это не желал, хотя в глубине души прекрасно понимал, о чем говорит Великий Дракон. Он знал с самого начала, что времени им с Артуром отмерено немного, что между ними не должно было возникнуть никаких чувств, что соединяло их лишь предназначения мага и короля, но… Но случилось то, что случилось и продолжалось оно уже двадцать лет.

— Ты больше, чем можешь себе представить, маг, — увещевал Килгарра, опаляя серным дыханием.

— Мне достаточно того, что я имею, — отрезал Мерлин и ушел, ушел в Камелот, ушел к Артуру. Быть может, даже после совершения Альбиона он еще не исчерпал свою полезность для своего короля? 

Не стоит и говорить, что встречаться с Килгаррой после этого разговора не хотелось вообще.

Мерлин покачал головой. Мысли о расставании его расстроили.

— Мерлин, — послышался у двери знакомый голос, — Мерлин!

— Я здесь, — откликнулся он, отрывая взгляд от своей писанины. Глупое сердце радостно затрепыхалось в груди, как неуемная весенняя птица. 

— Выйди ты из тени своего барахла, чертов затворник, — проворчал король, появляясь из-за кучи наваленных друг на друга ящиков, — статный, сияющий, его. Мерлин очень старался не пялиться, что есть глаза, но не получалось. 

Сам Артур будто бы засветился изнутри, увидев его.

Памятуя о случае с отравленной чашей, он очень не хотел отпускать Мерлина в Мерсию, но дело требовало вмешательства сильного мага, поэтому выбора не оставалось. Провожая его, Артур хмурился и на ласки был скуп, но уже на выходе из замка, толкнул его в каменную нишу, и обнял что есть силы. Они стояли там мгновения, продлившиеся века, и никто не потревожил их. Они прятались, но нужды в этом не было — все и так давным-давно знали. 

— Это не барахло, — не согласился Мерлин и, боги, эта белая артурова рубашка… — это память.

— Да? — засомневался Артур, — Скажи-ка мне, Мерлин, чем тебе памятен этот… эта…

Он развел руками, не сумев найти название друидскому тотему, подпирающему сейчас хлипкую конструкцию из книг, пары посохов и пышного церемониального одеяния жреца в Имболк*. Точно. Имболк. Промучившись годы назад за учебой, Мерлин таки смог вызубрить руны. 

— Это Бригид**, — ухмыльнулся он, с удовольствием глядя на ужаснувшегося Артура.

— Что? Друиды настолько сумасшедшие, чтобы создавать тотемы по образу и подобию реально существующих людей?

Мерлин закатил глаза:

— Скорее уж они склонны называть своих детей в честь своих богов. Хотя погоди-ка… Так и другие народы делают! Надо же, а друиды уже не такие уж и странные. 

— Не язви, Мерлин. Дело не в имени. Ладно, не только в нем, — поправился он, отмахнувшись от посмеивающегося мага. — У нее… Все эти формы!..

— Это тотем, господи, — уже в голос засмеялся Мерлин. — Кому расскажешь, что Короля Былого и Грядущего приводит в ужас женская грудь, не поверят!

Глаза Артура хитро сузились:

— Поэтому ты и не вздумаешь трепаться. Да ведь?

Впрочем, прозвучало без угрозы, даже лениво. За годы житья с Морганой за одной крышей Артур привык и не к такому.

Просмеявшись, Мерлин взмахом руки отправил статую подальше вглубь комнаты.

— Что? — спросил он, заметив странно довольный взгляд Артура.

— Всего лишь рад, что с твоего лица убралось это выражение бесконечного страдания, — пожал тот плечами.

— Просто устал, — вздохнул Мерлин. Вот что-что, а бредни Великого дракона, который и в лучшие свои годы не отличался здравыми рассуждениями, он обсуждать не хотел. 

— Врешь, - отмахнулся Артур, даже не моргнув. — Мерсийцы не оказали тебе радушного приема?

— Нет, — поспешил с ответом Мерлин, не желая становиться причиной войны. — Король Креода*** хорошо меня принял. Правда.

— Наши отцы в свое время были готовы вцепиться друг другу в глотки, — расслабился Артур, убедившись, что никакой угрозы нет, — но им обоим хватало ума сохранять нейтралитет.

— И вы с Креодой продолжили их дело. Мерсия стала верным союзником Камелота.

— Ни о каком союзе и речи бы не было, если б тебя там обидели хотя бы словом, — отрезал Артур, не поддаваясь на неуклюжие попытки угодить. И посмотрел с некой укоризной — столько лет при дворе и до сих пор так и не научился обращаться со словами. 

— Артур, — позвал Мерлин, — все сложилось как нельзя лучше. К тому же, меня мало интересовал Креода. А вот их придворный маг…

— Тот древний старец?

— Да, его зовут Бран****. И побольше уважения, милорд, он помнит эту землю еще со времен римских завоевателей! — одернул своего короля Мерлин. — В общем, общение с ним оказалось полезным. И нам удалось разобраться с тем мракобесием, что творила Старая Религия на их земле. Так что, думаю, поездка удалась. 

— Настолько, что ты, закусив удила, рванул в этот бардак дышать пылью и пеплом? — очень вежливо осведомился Артур, — Я отдавал эти комнаты в твои тощие, постоянно все роняющие руки с надеждой на то, что ты не сможешь захламить целую башню. Но ты никогда не соответствуешь ожиданиям, да, Мерлин?

Мерлин закусил губу — речь шла совсем не о беспорядке.

— Прости? — пискнул он. — Я правда был занят.

— Я узнал, что ты приехал, от какого-то служки, — отстраненно сказал Артур, и Мерлин услышал в его голосе обиду. Стало очень стыдно. — … А еще тебя не было на совете.

— От меня там все равно никакого толка, — отмахнулся Мерлин. — Гораздо больше пользы принесут мои исследования.

— Дело не в этом.

— В чем же?

Артур посмотрел на Мерлина очень серьезно.

— Я не посадил бы тебя за Круглый стол, если бы думал, что ты будешь там не нужен. Но, Мерлин, я дал тебе титул, ты не можешь пренебрегать своими обязанностями. И сидеть часами на совете, выслушивая отчеты от лиги портных — одна из них.

— Я… — Мерлин осекся — он знал, что виноват. В конце концов, Круглый стол был артуровым детищем, символом его власти и принципов его справедливого правления. И пусть он чувствовал обиду на Мерлина из-за его отчужденности, королевство не могло ждать, пока они разбирались в своих сердечных делах.

— Прости, — снова повторил Мерлин, уже осознавая, что именно говорит. 

Артур медленно кивнул.

— Ты настолько нелеп, когда выступаешь в совете с речью, что это даже забавно. Пока тебя не было, твоими делами занимался Мордред. И это было очень правильно и очень скучно, — усмехнулся он.

— Он хорошо справился, — улыбнулся Мерлин, стараясь не обращать внимания на ноющее в груди сердце. Мордред смог бы занять его место придворного мага в случае чего, и хотя никаких признаков грядущих перемен еще не было заметно, Мерлин чувствовал, будто бы его уже заменять. И вина за это не лежала ни на ком. — Он станет еще сильнее. Он старается.

— Не сомневаюсь, — и бровью не повел Артур, — Отсутствие мнительности ему только поможет. 

— Да.

Мерлин опустил взгляд, боясь смотреть на Артура. 

— Почему с вами, магами, всегда так трудно? — вздохнул он. 

— Дело не в магии, — возразил Мерлин.

— Ну, тогда это мне повезло напарываться лишь на колдунов с «изюминкой»? 

— Например?

— Ты. Моя сестра. Бригид, — последнее было произнесено с таким ужасом, что Мерлин не выдержал и рассмеялся.

— Артур, веришь ли, но женщина, что помогла нам тогда и вправду не была богиней. Она... Ну, Бригид. Она человек, пусть и друидка, — объяснил он, со смешливой нежностью глядя на своего короля. 

— Властности богов ей было не занимать, — улыбнулся тот, вспоминая.

Мерлин закусил губу, чтобы снова не расхохотаться. Помогая раненым, Бригид вертела окружающими, как хотела, заставляя прислуживать ей, пока он залечивала раны и заговаривала ушибы. Все, кто посмели отвлечь ее, сразу же получали по заслугам и король Альбиона — тогда еще будущий король — не стал исключением. 

— Она спасла за ночь четверых, — пожал плечами Мерлин. 

— Она спасла тебя, — тихо сказал Артур.

Мерлин кивнул. Он смутно помнил произошедшее в ту ночь. Все, что сохранилось в памяти: тьма, яростная погоня за матерым волком с алыми глазами, за которые он получил в народе имя Дьявол, его вой, бесконтрольный страх за Артура, граничащий с паникой, свист артурова меча и вспышка света на его острие, поймавшем лунный луч. Мерлин просто хотел защитить Артура, поэтому ринулся наперерез волку бездумно, почти инстинктивно, как и всегда делал до этого. Как и всегда делал — и будет делать — после. Потом была боль и мир исчез в алом мареве, неопределенно напоминавшем адский огонь. Через этот пламень он смутно ощущал чьи-то нежные руки (почему-то дрожавшие) и текущую по шее и груди кровь. Очнулся он уже в деревне — слабый и разбитый. 

Мерлин не любил думать об этом случае — по многим причинам. Событию с Дьяволом предшествовал самый ужасный месяц в его жизни, за который он тысячу раз уверился в том, что все между ним и Артуром – разрушено и безвозвратно уничтожено. Узнав о его магии, Артур был в ярости, а когда он гневался, то не имел привычки сдерживаться. Те бесконечные недели, наполненные злыми словами, за которые они оба потом извинялись и не могли себя простить, недомолвками, вопросами, на которые ни один из них не знал ответа — что дальше? Как Мерлин мог не сказать? Что было правдой, и была ли правда вообще? — нет, это Мерлин ворошить не желал. Но вынес из произошедшего уроки и никогда — никогда больше — не лгал Артуру, ненавидя себя за то, что причинил ему боль. Да, это было необходимо. Но легче от этого не становилось.

Он знал, что Артур тоже помнит.

— Что там у тебя? — спросил Артур, кивком указав на бумаги.

— Ищу способ повысить урожайность. Моргана говорит, что грядет нехорошее лето.

С годами пророческий дар Морганы только усиливался, временами пугая тем, какие горизонты он открывал своей обладательнице. Нередки были случаи, когда она рассказывала о том, что случится века после — о войнах, что совершаться на земле Альбиона, о новых королях и королевах, о том, каким будет мир, когда они уйдут. О предугадывании пола детей, исхода битв и прочего и говорить было нечего. 

— Разве ты не можешь…? — неопределенно спросил Артур.

Мерлин вздохнул.

— Магия так не работает, Артур. Ты же не проводишь одну длинную тренировку в начале недели, чтобы потом измываться над рыцарями каким-нибудь другим способом.

— К твоему сведению, Мерлин, я над ними, как ты сказал, не измываюсь. Раз уж они носят алые плащи Камелота, то пусть им соответствуют, — фыркнул Артур, — Но как это связано с магией?

— Напрямую. Ты занимаешься с рыцарями каждый день, потому что будь тренировки реже, они не имели бы смысла. Но и давать слишком большую нагрузку в один день тоже не дело — только мышцам вредить. Все должно идти своим чередом, подчиняться естественному ходу вещей. Поверь мне, Артур, природа намного умнее людей, — объяснил Мерлин. Он все еще не мог смириться с тем, что магию в Камелоте не принимали целых двадцать лет и при этом — ничего о ней не знали. Люди всегда бояться того, чего не понимают. 

Он оглянулся и обнаружил, что Артур смотрит на него — странно, с нежностью и смятением. Он всегда так смотрел, когда Мерлин делал что-то особенное, глупое или храброе. 

Мерлин перед этим взглядом был бессилен, как и вообще не мог пойти противиться своему королю.

— Магия кажется такой простой, но это не так, да? — хмыкнул Артур.

— Нет… То есть да… — потерялся Мерлин. — Слушай, тут нельзя сказать так однозначно. В магии всего один закон – за все приходится платить. Сколько ты отдал, столько и получишь, не больше и не меньше. Степень твоего всесилия всегда будет определяться степенью твоей жертвы. Иначе никак.

Он не мог объяснить проще, но, возможно, некоторые вещи можно понять только лишь испытав их на собственной шкуре. Мерлин не задумываясь обменял свою жизнь на артурову, когда обратился за помощью к Нимуэ, и не осознавал тогда, почему ему Старая Религия предпочла его мать. Теперь же, спустя годы учебы, потерь и уроков, усваивать которые зачастую приходилось насильно, Мерлин знал, что его не тронули из-за того, что он свою жизнь за ценность вообще не считал и отказался от нее, будто бы от ненужной рухляди. Но Артура, маму, Гаюса — их он беззаветно любил. Лишь только отняв у него другого дорогого человека, равновесие смогло остаться нетронутым. 

— Ты колдуешь иначе, — и непонятно было, спрашивал Артур или утверждал. 

— Иначе, да. Моя магия стихийна, — подтвердил Мерлин, — но законы для всех едины.

Правила одинаковы для всех — особенно, для королей и магов. Им ли не знать.

— Я этого не хочу, — отрезал Артур. Мерлин посмотрел в его глаза и увидел твердую решимость, — Я — король, я, тот, кто отдает приказы, поэтому ответственность лежит лишь на мне. 

— Хочешь лишить меня права выбора? — мягко сказал Мерлин, вставая и беря Артура за руку. Тот потянул на себя, и Мерлин упал в его объятия, снова вспоминая слова Килгарры — он чувствовал себя целым. 

— Да, — рыкнул Артур, прижимая его к себе и залезая большими теплыми руками под рубаху, — да, если так я смогу уберечь тебя. 

Мерлин улыбнулся, пряча усмешку в изгибе артуровой шеи.

— Я думал, мы решили это еще тогда, ну, с Дьяволом, — прошептал он, — Я — защитник. Не ты. Ты —король. Тот, кто принимает решения и создает Альбион. Я — средство, Артур, средство достижения цели. 

— Решили, но это не значит, что я с этим смирился, Мерлин. Ты идиот, если думаешь, что я буду позволять тебе себя калечить. Мне кажется, я говорю это уже двадцать лет, а до тебя все не дойдет, — с досадой пробормотал Артур, гладя мерлинову спину. Тот ластился и жался к каждому прикосновению, изголодавшись. 

— Эй, я могу о себе позаботиться, — запротестовал Мерлин, — Я разбивал насухо целые армии, если ты забыл.

— Нет, Мерлин, — зарычал Артур, отстраняясь, и, крепко держа его за плечи, заглянул в глаза, — ты заботишься обо мне. Сам ты не способен даже плащ потеплее надеть в холодный день. И да, про армию Ценреда я помню. Забудешь такое, как же. Только ты потом валялся в беспамятстве сутки. 

— Я чуть не рассчитал…. — промямлил Мерлин. Тут и возразить было нечего. Тогда он еще не совсем понимал границы своих возможностей, поэтому закончилось все болезненно, хотя и не настолько, насколько могло бы быть. 

— Поверить не могу, что спустя столько лет, мы все еще обсуждаем это, — наконец пробормотал он, раздраженно отведя взгляд. 

— Потому что ты идиот, — повторил Артур, и, взяв за подбородок, поцеловал, бесцеремонно засовывая язык в рот. Мерлин что-то попытался промычать, но скоро прекратил сопротивляться, покорно раскрыв рот. Артур был жадным, требовательным, будто пытался доказать свое право – право обладания, но в этом не было нужды — Мерлин и так был его, весь до последней искры волшебства. 

— Артур, — задушено всхлипнул он, чувствуя горячие губы на шее, потом выше и еще дальше — за ухом. Артур провел рукой по животу, погладил, погладил ребра и недовольно задергал рубашку.

— Раздевайся. 

Буркнув что-то о невежественных болванах, Мерлин потянул полы рубахи вверх, но был остановлен твердой рукой, резко дернувшей и чуть было не порвав опасно натянувшуюся ткань.

— Ты сам велел раздеться, — подразнил он Артура.

Тот не повелся, выпутывая тело в своих объятиях из одежды.

— Я передумал, — буркнул Артур и припал губами к обнажившейся ключице.

— Не терпится? — упрямо раззадоривал его Мерлин, чувствуя, как у него подгибаются колени. 

Артур потащил его к кровати и толкнул на одеяло, забравшись сверху. От вида своего короля, склонившегося над ним с зацелованными губами и растрепанными волосами, снова стало тяжело дышать.

Заметив это, Артур бессовестно рассмеялся:

— Будто бы мне одному.

Мерлин не спорил и притянул Артура ближе, заставив накрыть его собой.

— Я соскучился, — всхлипнул Мерлин, выгибаясь под ласками.

— Я тоже, — хрипло сказал Артур, вжимаясь в него каждой мышцей, крепче, ближе, чтобы из преград осталась одна лишь кожа. — Как ты хочешь?

— Медленно, — прошептал Мерлин ему на ухо.

— Будет тебе медленно, — ухмыльнулся Артур и вопреки игривому тону неожиданно нежно поцеловал и продолжал целовать, не давая вздохнуть и опомниться, заставляя забыть себя и превратиться в один сплошной сгусток желания.

— Медленно… — сорванным голосом снова попросил Мерлин, и было медленно, тесно и просто хорошо. А потом комнату укутала тишина, какая бывает, когда двое целуются и слышится лишь шорох простыней и звуки сбившегося дыхания.

***

Позже, когда совсем стемнело, и комнату освещал лишь свет луны и пламя камина, занявшееся по велению мерлиновой руки, Артур притянул его к себе ближе и уложил его голову себе на плечо.

— Я здесь, — тихо сказал Мерлин, кладя руку ему на грудь. Где ему еще быть? О чем вообще мог говорить Килгарра, когда сейчас – вместе, переплетясь и разделяя одно на двоих дыхание, так спокойно и правильно?

Артур взял его руку, поцеловал и снова положил себе на сердце, уже не отпуская.

—Я знаю, — также еле слышно ответил он. 

И больше не нужно было слов — все важное было сказано годы назад: после охоты на Дьявола, коронации Артура, его первой победоносной войны и после его падений, после отмены запрета магии и… 

И больше всего откровений пришлось на такие одинокие и синие ночи, как эта — когда вокруг стояла тишина и они оба существовали лишь друг для друга, не для магии, королевства или судьбы. Когда они просто были.

— Я никуда не уйду, — упрямо проговорил Мерлин, потому что ему надо было это сказать. Он остался, когда Артур выгонял его, отталкивал, не желал видеть рядом. Он не станет уходить из-за магии, тянущей его прочь – за горизонт, за море, за границы реального. Чтобы за этой чертой не было – оно не стоило возможности быть с Артуром.

— Я знаю, — снова сказал Артур, и Мерлин услышал его немного грустную улыбку. 

— Даже если станет совсем невтерпеж — не уйду. Потому что без тебя не станет вовсе, понимаешь? — не унимался Мерлин. Потому что это была правда. 

Он не выдержал и поднял голову, желая заглянуть Артуру в глаза — синие, смотрящие ласково. Говорящие — ты такой идиот…

— … мы вместе двадцать лет и я до сих пор не познал границы твоей глупости.

Артур не боялся и не беспокоился, а значит, все было хорошо.

Артур беззвучно рассмеялся, а потом накрыл его губы поцелуем, в котором растворилась мерлинова полночная тоска, дурные предчувствия и неясные терзания по поводу их будущего.

Неважно. Неважно, что грядет — он не хотел знать, слишком часто судьба вмешивалась в их жизнь, насилу пытаясь навязать свою волю. Мерлин не выбирал магию, но всегда — всегда — выбирал Артура, Артура — из всех людей, и ни разу не ошибся. 

— Я тебя люблю, — выдохнул Мерлин в его смеющиеся губы, и снова чувствовал свои семнадцать лет, их первый поцелуй, который на вкус ощущался как надежда, теплота и смятение в груди, и то чувство, которым, как говорится в сказках, движимо все на свете. И только оно придавало всему смысл.

Артур снова улыбался и продолжал целовать — в губы, щеки, подбородок, везде, где мог достать.

На полу лежали лунные тени, что-то шуршало в глубине комнаты, люди на улицах пели у ночных костров, и Мерлин понял — ничего еще не закончено, даже если его предназначение создать с Артуром Альбион иссякло — все живо и движимо любовью. И пусть путь, что предсказала им судьба, завершен, пусть автор их истории решил подвести черту, — есть сказки, которым нет конца даже после смерти.

**Author's Note:**

> *Имболк - один из четырёх основных праздников ирландского календаря, отмечаемых в начале февраля или при первых признаках весны. Имболк — праздник выздоровления богини Бригид , очищения и возрождения Земли. Обычно он празднуется 1 или 2 февраля.  
> **Бригид - в ирландской мифологии богиня врачевания и плодородия.  
> ***Креода - первый правитель Мерсии. В сериале, как все помнят, в "Отравленной Чаше" присутствовал Баярд, посему упоминание этого имени - отсылочка/шалость. Будем считать, что Баярд дал своему сыну имя великого короля древности :D  
> ****Бран - король Британии в уэльской мифологии. Согласно легенде, Бран Благословенный повелел после своей смерти зарыть его голову на холме, где позже построили Лондонский Тауэр, чтобы британская земля не знала войн и катастроф. Однако Король Артур, считавший, что Англии не нужна иная защита, кроме него и Рыцарей Круглого Стола, приказал отрыть голову Брана Благословенного. В итоге сам Король Артур был убит своим сыном Мордредом, и Круглый Стол распался. Вороны, охраняющие Лондонский Тауэр и всю Великобританию — это птицы Брана Благословенного. У меня здесь Бран, хотя и маг, все равно защитник. Всей британской земли)


End file.
